


You Feel The Immortality

by NotMyRealm221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, And maybe Lord of The Rings too, Blood Pacts, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Just a different kind of God, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Offerings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thor is a god, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRealm221/pseuds/NotMyRealm221
Summary: Centuries ago, a pact was made between the humans and a god. Every one hundred years, a child from the noblest houses in the nine kingdoms, shall gather and be put to the test. Whoever is the last to survive, will be the gods new bride forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimaru/gifts).



> Title inspired by “Until Eternity” by Blackbriar. I know it’s about reincarnation and stuff, but I thought it could be nice here, since Thor is a god in this, and whoever he makes his, will live forever xD :3 <3<3<3.

Everyone knows the story, no child grows up in Yggdrasil, not knowing it. The ancient tale of the man who made a pact with the god. The tale is as old as time itself. The god came down from the skies, and all the kingdoms of Yggdrasil felt his fury. He burned, slaughtered, and raped his way through, until one night, someone finally stood up to him.

Everyone was afraid of the god, but not that man. The god admired the man’s bravery, and allowed him to speak his mind. After hours of deliberation, the two came to an agreement. Every one hundred years, a child from the noblest houses of the nine kingdoms, must gather and be put to the test. A series of trials set by the god, and whoever is the last to survive, will become the gods newest bride forever.

In exchange for their sacrifices, the god will never bring harm to them again, and will bless the families, and their kingdom will continue to prosper, for the next one hundred years. If they refuse, the god will do worse to them, until there’s nothing left of the world.

With the pact, comes the other rules set by the god. The most important rule is that the children, no matter the sex, must not be tainted in any way. They must be watched constantly, can’t kiss anyone, can’t have sex, can’t be married off to anyone, and if they do, they will all pay. The children must be at least eighteen years old, and they must gather together in the very field, where the pact was made. In Jotunheim.

If one of them were to die before the day, the god will bless the family for their efforts. And if they die during their trials, they will still be blessed. But the last one standing will never be seen again. And unfortunately, tomorrow officially marks another one hundred years, and Loki was born into the noblest family of Jotunheim. He had other siblings, but they died from sickness.

Somehow Loki was untouched by it, and to everyone else, it was a sign. He was ten when he lost his brothers and sisters, and now, he’s eighteen. Weeks before the day was to come, all of the noble children arrived by the land and the sea, and waited.

<^>

Jotunheim gathered for a meeting, and Laufey allowed a local witch to speak. The woman stepped forward and said “He spoke to me. The god spoke to me, and he comes tonight.” Then she turned, pointed right at Loki, and said “You. There is something about you that he likes...He will be watching you closely, child. Do not disappoint him.”

She turned back to the others and said “Before midday, your children shall be dressed in white, and they will be brought to the field. You will know when he’s here, and your trials will begin.”

<^>

Before Loki was to join the others, he was dressing in his pure white clothes, when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He looked over and said “Come in.”

He saw his mother walk in, and she gave him a sad smile. “It’s almost time.” she closed the door behind her, and stood in front of it.

Loki nodded and said “I know. Where’s Father?”

“He’s waiting outside. Do you need help?”

He shook his head and said “No, I’m almost finished...How are you?”

Farbauti sighed and said “I’m fine. Though when I woke up this morning, I wished we had been a lesser house, so I wouldn’t have to lose my son.”

Loki nodded and said “It’s for the best...I’d rather have my parents be blessed, than to be slaughtered.”

“I know, I just...I wish I could have just one more day with you.”

Loki smiled and said “You’ve had eighteen years with me, Mother. Besides, maybe you and Father can try for another baby. At least he won’t be able to take this one away.”

<^>

When the time came, Loki and the others walked out to the field, the noble children children leading the way, with Loki at the head of them. They stood there waiting for instructions for an hour, until Loki senses something heavy around them. It was him.

_“Forgive my tardiness. So, another hundred years has passed already, has it? It’s but a blink of the eye to a god.”_

They couldn’t see him, but Loki and the others could hear him in their heads. The god then sighed and said _“I’ve waited for you all, and so far I can say, I’m not disappointed. You’ve all been told of this day, haven’t you?”_

They all nodded and the god said _“Good. And so long as you listen to every instruction, no harm will come to you. But only one of you will be left standing. Are you ready to begin your trial?”_

They nodded again and the god said _“This trial will last three days, and whoever remains after three days, will become mine. Your first task is to walk into the haunted forest. For those who are from this kingdom, they know it has many dangers, and plays tricks on the mind._

_You will be led by the son of Jotunheim, and it is imperative that you stay on the path. Do that, and no harm will come to you. For if you stray off the path, you will never find it again. You will know when to stop. Good luck, my children.”_

Loki turned and looked back at his parents one last time, before turning back to face the forest. When he started walking, the rest followed, and they knew there was no turning back now.

<^>

They’ve followed the path in the forest for over an hour, and nothing has happened yet. But one thing that was happening, is one of the nobles from Asgard keeps complaining. Anthony of House Stark, the richest in all of Midgard, along with Natalia of House Romanova. They’ve been mostly quiet, despite Anthony whining.

He groaned and asked “Are you sure you’re going the right way?!”

Loki said “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Have you even been in this side of the forest?!”

The younger man sighed and said “No, but every forest around here has a path. And if you were paying attention, he specifically said to stay on the path no matter what, and we’re doing that.”

Anthony said “But-“

Natalia cut him off and said “Anthony I swear to the Gods, if you don’t shut your mouth, I will strangle you on this path. Just trust him, he is from Jotunheim, and we will follow him.”

Loki smiled at the redhead and said “Thank you.”

<^>

After some time, they started to notice what was happening. The boy from Vanaheim was freaking out, claiming voices from the forest were screaming at him.

A girl from Alfheim had a dreamy look on her face, saying her prince has finally come to take her away, and she needs to go with him to his castle. When she tried to go off, Natalia reached for her and grabbed her by her wrist. The girl fought back, screaming that she needs to go, or else her prince will marry someone else, and Natalia tried to reason with her.

“Listen to me! There is no prince waiting for you, you halfwit! This place is trying to get you off the path! Now if you value your life, you will stay on the path!”

Then the girl yanked her hand back and said “I don’t need help from the likes of you! I will be Queen someday, and I won’t let some little redheaded whore steal my King away from me! Fuck all of you!” And she went off the trail, running into the trees.

Natalia shook her head and said “Idiot.”

Anthony asked “Should we go after her?”

Loki shook his head and said “No, stay on the path, everyone just stay on the bloody path! I’m sure she’ll be alright.”

<^>

While everyone was being affected by the forest, Loki was trying his hardest to keep a clear mind. He’s supposed to be the guide, and if he gets them lost, they’ll never find their way back.

While he was fighting back his hallucinations, he saw someone in the distance. He could see a blurry image of a man, a big man with long blond hair, and when he blinked, he was gone.

<^>

Hours had passed, and the forest was still playing tricks on them. They had lost two more from their group, and the path looked to change constantly, but Loki managed to keep everyone calm and they continued on. Then he remembered _“You will know when to stop”_ in his head, and something was drawing him forward.

He didn’t feel this the whole time they’ve been walking, he was struggling to make sure to keep the rest of them as safe as possible. But this feeling was too strong to ignore. After a few minutes, Loki saw a tree in the center of the forest.

He stopped everyone and said “Wait, everyone wait. I think this...I think this is where we have to stop.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki has heard tales about the tree. A tree in the center of the forest that looked dead from the bottom up, but at the top, it was full of life. Deep green leaves with delicious red apples, waiting to be snatched and eaten.

He was trying to remember other things about the tree, but he couldn’t think straight. But he could feel him, the god was here.

_“Congratulations! You’ve made it to your next task! A shame that the others couldn’t last just awhile longer. Now that you’re here, you must be so tired and hungry. Help yourself to as many as you’d like. You’ll need your strength.”_

Everyone sighed, happy to finally rest. But as soon as they made it over to the tree, the god said _“But, I’d be careful if I were you.”_

That made everyone stop and look at each other, before the god continued. _“These apples may look perfect on the outside, but it’s what’s on the inside that can kill you. At least five of the apples on this tree are deadly, and one bite can kill you within minutes. The rest are perfectly harmless, so choose wisely._

_The powers of this forest have clouded your minds, which will make it that much harder for you to decide. Take your time, follow your instincts. Good luck.”_

When they couldn’t feel his presence near then anymore, everyone started to panic. Loki and Natalia did the best they could to calm everyone down, and Loki said “Alright, listen to me. You heard what he said, we all heard it. Take your time, and follow your instincts. What’s one way to know when an apple is bad?”

Anthony said “S-Squeeze the Apple?”

Loki nodded and smiled. “Yes Anthony, that’s right. That’s something we can try, yes? That could be how we’ll know which ones are the bad ones, and we could avoid them altogether. But everyone must stay calm and take your time, and perhaps we’ll be alright.”

A girl from Helheim asked “Perhaps? Perhaps we’ll be alright?! You should know about this, you’re from Jotunheim!”

Loki sighed and said “You’re right, I am from Jotunheim. But if you were from Jotunheim, you would know that the only reason to come into this forest is to hunt or pass through! Other than that, no one would dare come in here, so no, I don’t know!”

She stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest and asked “And what I’d your plan doesn’t work, Hmm? What them? We idly pick apples and hope we don’t die?”

Natalia said “If that doesn’t work, then we just stick to following our instincts. If you want to survive, you should shut up and listen. Or you can pick an apple at random and hope it doesn’t kill you, which would you prefer?”

The girl looked between the two of them a few times, before rolling her eyes. She said “Fine, you pick then. And if we die, it will be your fault.”

Natalia marched over to her, grabbed her by her hair and yanked her in close. “You listen to me. I don’t care whether you live or die, I honestly don’t. But we won’t do all the work, these trials are for all of us, and we will do them. Now go over there and pick a damn apple before I kill you myself.”

She let go of the Helheim bible, and stepped back, the girl gasped, fixing her clothes and her hair. She glared at the redhead and said “You will surely pay for that!”

Natalia smiled and said “Gladly. Now move.”

They all stood and watched as she took small steps toward the tree, hesitating before reaching up for an apple She suddenly retracted her hand, and bit her lip. After a few minutes, she reached back up and plucked one off of the branch. Loki watched as she tested the apple, saying “It’s firm. A good sign.”

The boy from Vanaheim said “Then take a bite already, I’m starving!”

They watched as she slowly brought the fruit up to her lips, swallowed, and took a bite. She turned to everyone and Loki could see the fear in her eyes, but waited. Minutes had passed, and the apple seemed to have no effect.

She then smiled and said “The God must really want me then. Now whose next?”

<^>

Everyone took their time with picking their apple, and when the boy from Vanaheim took a bite, he immediately started coughing, his face turning a deep red, as if he were being choked. The girl from Helheim picked another apple, and she too suffered the same fate.

They thought Anthony would be next when he started coughing, but he assured them that he just choked on a piece of his apple. Loki was the last to pick his, and he could feel something strong taking over him. He wondered if the god was possessing him, guiding him to his Apple, and he was unaffected by it.

He felt better now that he’s eating, but he’s craving another one. This time the presence didn’t come back, and he was taking it as a bad sign. But he took a deep breath, looks up at the tree, and took his time. While everyone else rested, he spent quite awhile searching for another apple. When he finally plucked another one off, he examined it, seeing that it looked good.

He closed his eyes, prayed to whatever gods would listen, even the god testing them now, before taking a bite.

<^>

Loki woke up hours later, as well as the others who remained. They had no idea how long they had been sleeping, and don’t even remember falling asleep. The forest was dead silent around them, except for the god in their head.

_“Congratulations! You’re all doing so well, I’m impressed. You’re a group unlike any I’ve ever seen, and you’re over halfway through with your journey. Four of you remain, but only one of you will be victorious. Now comes the real fun._

_To our tribute from Jotunheim, I’m sure you’ve heard the stories of a certain creature that supposedly lives in this very forest, yes? A great beast whose fur is as black as night, whose eyes glow bright green and only hunts at night? I believe his name is...Fenrir?”_

When everyone looked over at him, Loki sighed and said “Yes, I’ve heard. But it’s not real, no one has ever seen it.”

The god laughed and said _“Don’t be so sure, Child. Fenrir very real, and he will be your next part of the trial. He’s on the move, and everyone needs to get moving. He’s fast, and if he catches you, then no one can save you. Better hurry. Good luck.”_ As soon as he was gone, they were up and moving.

<^>

Loki’s lungs and legs burned, he’s never ran so fast in all his life. They could heart something behind them, something massive, but they kept moving. There was no following the trail anymore, they just ran.

Natalia was on his left and she was running surprisingly faster than all of them, but Loki was right up there with her. He didn’t look to see where Anthony and Malekith were, but no matter how badly he wanted to stop and rest before his heart gives out, he knew stopping wasn’t an option.

He was surprised they weren’t seeing things, but now just had to avoid a giant black wolf whom he thought was but a fairytale. They heard a howl that echoed through the trees, and knew he was close. Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream came from behind him, and when he looked back, Anthony as being ripped apart.

It was so dark, they could barely see anything, and have almost ran into trees numerous times. Right as Loki caught up with Natalia, the two ran right over a cliff and into water.

<^>

Loki resurfaced, gasping for air, and caught his breath. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would explode. He heard some noise behind him and saw it was only Natalia, who was lying against some rocks.

The two looked over at each other and the redhead shook her head. “I don’t think I can do this anymore, I can’t. I wish I was born into a poor family, or not born at all...There’s a lot I can handle, but I don’t think this is one of them...”

Loki swam up to her and said “No, we can do it. You’re stronger than me, we can get out of here...Maybe he’ll have both of us once this is over. Come on, we need to move.” He got out of the water and was helping her up, when a loud roar sounded from above, and when they looked up, the beast was there.

Loki quickly helped the redhead out and they started running again, while they heard a massive splash from behind. They ran next to each other, hoping they can find their way out, but it was short lived. While Natalia started to fall behind Loki, Fenrir charged right at her, and grabbed at her leg with his teeth.

She cried out and when Loki turned to help her, her blood splattered all over his face and his clothes. He stood there stunned for a minute, listening to her screams, and wiping at the blood on his face, before he started moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter, I thought about something that Khal Drogo did to Daenerys in season one of Game Of Thrones, and I’m sure you’ll figure out what it is (unless you haven’t watched it/read the books). Readers beware.

After running for awhile longer, Loki has to rest. He hid behind some larger boulders, and clamped his hands over his mouth to quiet his breathing. He pressed his back against the boulders, slowly sliding down until he sat on the ground, and started crying.

He didn’t know where Malekith was, the Svartalfheim noble could’ve been torn apart after he and Natalia fell off the cliff. If he’s lost, that means Loki has won. When he heard noises close by, he forced himself to stop crying and waited.

When he didn’t hear anything, he took it as a sign and got up. Loki looked around for a minute, and when he looked back in front of him, there stood a man in front of him. Loki was just as tall as him, but not as big.

He could throw Loki around as if he were a squirrel, he had long blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and was solid muscle. He was easily the most attractive, yet intimidating man Loki has ever seen in his life.

The man took a step closer to Loki, while the slighter man stepped back until his back hit the largest boulder, saying “Who are you?”

The blond gave him a warm smile, as if he were seeing a friend for the first time in a long time, and said “You know who I am, Son of Jotunheim. I am Thor.” His voice was deep, and Loki instantly knew it was the god. He’d never be able to forget that voice.

The larger man reached out for him, and Loki turned his head away, asking “Wh-What do you want?”

The god gently stroked Loki’s cheek and his hair, and it made Loki’s skin crawl. “I came for my victor. You’re the last one standing, Loki. I’ve come to take you home. Your new home.”

Loki shook his head, taking a step back, and felt a tear roll down his cheek. “No. No, no, _please._ I don’t want to go.”

“Don’t be afraid of me.”

The slighter man just kept shaking his head, and when he turned to run, the blond was right in front of him. Loki jumped and before he lost his footing, the god caught him, and they were gone.

<^>

When Loki woke up, all he could see was what appeared to be the inside of a tree. A very large one, that is. He groaned and realized he was on something soft, and when he looked down, he saw a sort of bed. It was definitely soft, topped with different pelts, and when he looked down, he saw the bed was bordered with sticks and logs.

The god lives inside a tree and it actually looked like a home. But this isn’t home. He was relieved to see that he was still dressed in his bloodied clothes, his body doesn’t feel sore, so he takes it as a good sign.

A noise made him jump and when he looked over, he saw the god coming towards him. He was completely naked, and Loki’s heart dropped. He turned his head away, not wanting to look at he larger man as he approached. When he got close enough to the bed, Loki quickly scrambled off of it, moving over towards the corner of the room.

The god appeared right behind him and as soon as he laid a hand on the slighter man, Loki shook him off. Thor moved some of the black hair out of the way to kiss his new brides neck, but Loki started fighting back.

The slighter man said “Wait. Wait, _please._ No, no,  _stop it!”_

Loki didn’t care if he dies, but he is not just going to roll over for him. But the larger man was quick to overpower him, but didn’t scream or strike him. He simply tore at the back of Loki’s shirt, while Loki pleaded and fought to keep it on.

As he tired himself out and realized his efforts were useless, Thor pulled tore the shirt away from him and tossed it aside, he wrapped one large arm around the slighter man’s waist, using the other one to pull the pants down, before bending Loki over.

<^>

When the god was finally finished with him, Loki was lying on his stomach on the bed, sobbing. Thor left, stating he had matters to take care of with the fallen tributes, and he would bring back food for the slighter man.

He could hardly move, he was so sore. The god claimed he wanted to be “gentle” with the slighter man, but Loki has learned that gods don’t fuck gentle. He wishes he had been torn apart by Fenrir.

<^>

When Thor returned, he brought back a dozen rabbits, some apples and berries. Loki wishes he could move, but he can’t. The god approached him and laid a hand on the slighter man’s calf, and just like that, Loki’s body didn’t hurt anymore.

Loki slowly raised his head up, tears still flowing, and looked back at the blond. Thor looked down at him and said “I should’ve healed you before I left. Forgive me.”

Loki turned more until he was lying on his side and swallowed. “As if it will make it all better? Fuck you and your apology.” He didn’t wait for the god to react, he simply turned away from the blond and closed his eyes.

He could hear the blond approach and readied himself for worse, but jumped when he felt lips kissing his temple. When he looked back, the god was now getting started on the food.

When he finished, Thor was trying to feed Loki like he was a baby. Loki refused, cursed him out, but the blond was eerily patient with him. Loki eventually gave up and allowed the god to feed him.

They remained silent until it was finished, and that’s when Loki asked “Are...Are you not eating?”

Thor shook his head and said “I don’t need food and water.”

Loki said “Oh...What about the others?”

“Others?”

The slighter man frowned and asked “You know, the other noble children? The ones you wanted and had running around this Godsforsaken forest for three days, remember them? What did you do with them?”

The god sighed and said “I reassembled their corpses and sent them back to their families to be buried. Then I blessed the families for their sacrifices, and came back to get food.”

Loki nodded again and said “Hmm. That almost sounds generous of you.”

Thor looked up at him through his lashes and Loki figured a horrible death would happen then. But the blond just smiled a little and said “You’re very bold. Most wouldn’t speak to someone like me that way.”

Loki said “That’s because I’m not most. And I am not a cruel god who steals children away from their parents and defiles the one left standing. You make me sick, and nothing will ever change that.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Loki. I was simply consummating our marriage, like all you humans do. And no matter how much you fought me, my intention was never to harm you.”

“Bullshit! I never wanted you to touch me, but it seems all gods must be heartless, stupid, or both! I want to go home!”

“This is your home-“

“This is _nothing_ to me. You already took my home away from me, just like you’ll take everything else. I don’t care if you kill me in any horrible, sickening way you can think of, you are nothing to me, and I will never be yours.”

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Thor shook his head. “I’d never kill you, Loki. And I hope one day you will come to love me.”

Loki chuckled and shook his head. “Then it seems you will be waiting a very long time for that then.”

<^>

Days had passed since then, and after Thor’s fucked him a few more times, Loki felt numb. Even as the god continued to heal him after, stroke his hair, give him soft kisses, Loki just wished the blond would just kill him. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and held onto one of the pelts for dear life as the god ducked into him from behind, yet again.

They say you get used to sex pretty quickly, but it must be different with a god, cause it hurts every time, but Thor’s made it to where it doesn’t feel like the first time. He’s still not grateful for that, but at least he can bear it.

When the god came, he buried himself as deep as he possible could, and Loki grit his lip to keep from crying out when he did. Thor moaned and leaned down to kiss between the slighter man’s shoulder blades before getting off him.

A tear rolled down Loki’s cheek as the god healed him, then Thor said “I’ll bring something for you.” And just like that he was gone. Loki curled up on his side and prayed that he could just disappear.


End file.
